battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
RE: Videos Yeah, that'd be great. After all, what's the point in having a channel if we aren't going to use it. Any videos you want uploading, just email them to officialbfwiki@gmail.com and I'll sort them out for you. - 18:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for sending the videos, I'll upload them tomorrow if that's OK with you. Which ones do you want sending? - 19:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, but you should probably ask User:Maxwell123 for permission - they are his vids after all - 19:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::The point if the videos was to get an quick overview about how the weapon perform in game. ::em, we should try keep the video not neccesary longer then needed. ::of course i can take an look at it how it will be like. Maxwell123 19:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok lets give it an try. Maxwell123 20:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll email you the videos tomorrow then. It'll probably take 2 or 3 though to do all of the videos - 23:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Vandalism Hello, Yuri. I don't know who else to go to but as I feel it may happen on this Wiki. The "Halo Nation" Wiki has been the target of rampant vandalism, the worst I've seen. Most, if not all pages, are or have been vandalized, the specifics being that all or most text and links on the page(s) are removed and all that is left is....well, Halo Porn. I'll provide the following link for evidence http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity The vandal's account name is: CoDPWN I'd hate for my reporting of this to be thought of as a joke, but I feel somebody should see this and know what's going on. If this problem can be taken care of, please let me know. Thanks, Tom. AnonymousTom August 22, 2011 UTC 1:33 IRL Trivia? Well, the name is in-game so I don't think it should be considered IRL trivia. I did not state" It is a mocked up Berreta M9 Inox, when it is not in reality a Berreta M93R. I'm pretty sure that saying what the R stands for is not IRL trivia... I mean, come on, an admin told me not to be smartass about the IRL rule when I deleted a trivia that said what something was in Portuguese, he said that the IRL rule doesn't cover that. PkedU2Fast 23:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to disprove you or question you because I know that you can ban me in an instant, but how is what I posted actually considered IRL info? What something means? Relatively new on the BF Wiki, following it for a while, never posted from this account. Enlighten me, I'm new around the parts coming from my main wiki, the CoD Wiki. Username Yeah. Your name is familar too. Combat Arms Wikia, CoD Wiki, this one, perhaps Steam? PkedU2Fast 23:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I remember you now on the CoD Wiki, also, are you sure I havn't seen you on Steam? Do you have a Steam account? PkedU2Fast 23:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Since I as Stupid Troll What is repetoir? Your answer satisfy me. Troll is pleased. You mad bro You mad broseph. thumb|300px|right|You mad --Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry for taking so long to reply. About the adminship, I have been thinking about it, and it's become evident (to me, anyways) that you're one of our best editors. Yes I'd support you, because I'm still on the note of anyone who deserves adminship should get it, but I don't feel ready to nominate you. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing bro. :Lol, and that earthquake was all over the news, actually. According to CNN (I think), it was one of the most powerful earthquakes recorded on the East Coast. It was 5.8 or something. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I watch a bit of everything. CNN usually has good coverage of international issues, and there's only so much you can say at a time about Canada... Also, see here for an article about the quake. Apparently something like this happens once a century on the East Coast. It was funny to see the reactions of some people on the news, half of them didn't even suspect an earthquake, and thought it was a terrorist attack. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Not surpring, really. I mean, I'm sure the quake was a surprise for you, imagine in a government building. Must have been the first thing that came to their mind. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: sound The sound of progress my friend :) OF COURSE I AM TALKING ABOUT THE MIDGETS PLAYING THE TRUMPETS DUDE! Death to the false emperor! 20:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) re: Nope I aint mad bro but you are thumb|300px|right|Problem officer Oh but I got kawaii song on my side bring in hanyuu from higurashi. thumb|300px|rightIt helps me calm down after arguments but higurashi is a murder mystery unlike haruhi suzumiya. The arguements is the cod wiki and bf3 forums. So I like them.I also what gun dam a lot-Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Bravo zulu. cod wiki is now abandon by me where evac that wiki got done with some of them. Can you help me with something. My computer went corrupt data. I wanted a few crysis 2 achievement(from xbox there green) pics I'll list them if you except.because the new update for wiki doesn't let me copy paste off websites for pictures now I have to licenese them which I dunoo how.-Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 07:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) A question How did you get 35 kills and 7 deaths is that your record But congratulations.-rika * shion - nanodesu 15:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well that's extremely good for you Im amazed. What's your record Mine is 58-21 on phu bia valley on rush kill wise the other is 40/5 on op hasting k/d wise,we lost auahuahu-rika * shion - nanodesu 15:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) We all have a excellent player but shitty team-rika * shion - nanodesu 16:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But I am Aryan I am of Aryan race. That should not be a blockable offense. Peter Griffen Boy 22:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I have slight Aryan ancestory. Slightly. Peter Griffen Boy 23:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Red orchestra If i remember correctly i think i saw a post where you said something about Red orchestra? Death to the false emperor! 04:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm yeah i heard it was very annoying among many people. I don´t think it will be in 2 which is looks very good and promising. I think i am gonna get it before Battlefield 3. I recently just bought the game (2 months or so) and i really liked it, it has the all arms warfare which i loved about battlefield and was very tactical and realism like arma. And i hate the steam trent too. Ea origins, steam, Games for windows live etc, i can already see in the future that we are going to have 9 of them and i hate how ea started it too and overpriced their games kinda like they are trying to steal activisions spot of being the number 1 Douchebag video game company which i kinda think they are almost there. Steam is the one that i am okay with as they support indie have many sales and valve dosent overprice their games like EA and Blizzard since its the only place you can buy them digitaly.Death to the false emperor! 05:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I also very like the website gamers gate, you just buy games digitaly and download and play, no need to having to downloading the system and having it to be able to play the game. And they support indie alot too. Death to the false emperor! 05:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Team kill some people for ze lulz you want In.broseph. Unsigned comment was added by Slopijoe. What are you talking about? Death to the false emperor! 06:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I salute you. Thank you for taking my back there "mate". -Zephalian 08:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC)- As Queen Boxxy Would Say You're all like 'Your trollin'' and I'm like, "I'm not a trollin!" warez mah powah? Right? I was up until 4:30 the night of the storm and we didnt lose power. Second I get to sleep, power goes out. All it is, too, is a tree that fell on some guy's lawn, dragging a line down a bit over his property where it switches to underground lines for my neighborhood. That tree couldn't have picked a better place to land... And if Connecticut Light & Power would get off their asses (among other power companies), maybe shit could get done and they can fix the system. Until then, I get to survive out of a cooler and a gas stove with my parents. I'm betting I'll leave for college on Friday before the power comes back on. I kinda enjoy being at work for once though. 18:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Weapon Infobox Well, technically there's another 2 days left of voting at Forum:Adding flags to the "used by" fields. But since it has unanimous 4-0 approval at the moment, I'll leave it up to you to decide whether it's worth waiting... As for the the email you sent. I've got it, I'll reply by email - 19:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Good game yuri That was a. Good game of liars dice I knew he guess spot on. But we make a good team.also trololololol-Slopijoe - nanodesu 03:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I bet those fools were like "WTF IS THIS NOOB DOING"-Trolololol. But that sir was world class.-Slopijoe - nanodesu 04:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Yuri. How'd you fancy being an admin? I've been looking over your statistics and I think you'd make a great admin, so I was going to nominate you for it... - 19:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :It'd be my pleasure. I'll do it tomorrow morning, if that's OK with you - 21:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OK, you're up. Take a look at BF:RfA, fill in the blanks and remember to vote! - 15:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: MnB2 No, I haven't. Looks interesting from what YouTube tells me though; a tower-defence F2P game. Not the biggest fan of either category these days, but I may give it a try if I get the time since it looks interesting. 22:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I guess YouTube and my better judgement failed me. I hadn't even heard of the game honestly until you told me. I'm such a closed-off gamer these days, only sticking to the major titles. Its horrible... but then there's the money involved. And F2P games are never free, lol, moar liek micro-transactions. 01:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh boy :), don't you give me a whole bunch of nothing to do this semester... Not after Minecraft in Fall 2010 semester and League of Legends in Spring 2011 semester... ::Dude, I wanna stay in college, not flunk, lol; even though I'm not. Now you gave me a whole bunch of nothing to do instead of math or history. Y U SO MEAN? 01:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The wierd happenings... Who knew wikia editing could go so wrong. Simple undo to re-add the point that BC2 is making a new branch to the BC storyline, and it goes mad!? Wikia I am disappointed. - 20:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Handy link time... Anyways, at the moment the PS3's still 'effed up. PC World, who we knew would repair the console without problems, say it'll cost 50 pounds to LOOK FOR THE PROBLEM (despite the fact that I already know what the problem is and how to fix it...) and another 50 pounds to solder two wires back together. It's ludicrous - 20:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's Ravenriders. And, despite the fact that I have solder gear at home, I can't/wont. A friend had a similar problem, tried the same idea, when he tried to sign in, it counted his console as jailbroken. Srsly - 20:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Cooling failure. Basically happened on the day of the 3.60 (I think) update. Melted one of the wires connecting the disc drive to the motherboard (or whatever. I don't know PS3 hardware very well). We worked out that by soldering the two parts of the wire together, or melting the solder, replacing the wire and soldering the new wire in, it'd most likely be fixed. But, being non-risk takers, my brother and I decided to try other options. Got nowhere, and here I am, six months later, still unable to play BC2. - 21:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Simple - stay away from games on my PC, and buy anew console very, very soon (along with an ethernet cable to stop my connection dying). The more space I have for school work, the better. - 06:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Not much heard your trying to get beurocrat. May I bless you good luck. Also those damn fools at rockstar need to contain this hacker problem. It's unbearable I ran into 10 yesterday.shot a FULL MAGAZINE of the Mauser he didn't die. Ill vote support for you on the vote.-Slopijoe - nanodesu 22:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) You do know most hackers are very bad at the game,hell I beat a 4 member posse in backwater before they activated god mode.rage quit Got lvl50 on bc2 yesterday ura. I hope you gain that position most editors based in cod wiki are against you.but I have full confidents of your boldness devotion to duty and skill in editing I will strand for nothing less then full adminship. Good luck. Also snuff opposed you he had only 14 edit his edit failed -Slopijoe - nanodesu 22:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes world class shit there yuri we sent them running home to mama.They gave there best try. it was hell but I did it.Lvl 50 was hard gonna plat the M249 and the ppsh later(hopefully) Hackers need to die the only thing you can do is kick by majority. But it's near impossible to do so-Slopijoe - nanodesu 22:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey you up for RDR tomorrow bro. Also your signature reminds me of a character from higurashi,rika says Nipah yours says nypa(it's Ukrainian right).-Slopijoe - nanodesu 23:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea sure I can do that but I'm gonna try the gun that's impossible to plat. and the pissy noob sprayer after I plat the M249 I plat every gun made in belguim lol.-Slopijoe - nanodesu 23:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) That I'm affair of no.only gun that's belguim besides the three. Is the P90-Slopijoe - nanodesu 23:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuri Whatsup, my brotha. I'm all good, we don't speak for a while. I've had a bit of a rest on the Wiki, I joined a new clan in CoD1, and got my new damn PC that is freakin' awesome (specs on my page ;)) Just chillin', enjoying my last week of vacation and waiting for the Beta. I'm all good :) What about you, bro? This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 23:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see you have a job, good luck in it :) :About the RfA you deserve it IMO, so no regret on supporting you up ;) ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 23:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::First step: Get ready to get used to wake up at 7:30 in the morning lol :) ::Again, good luck in the job, and good luck in the RfA (and eventually on the admin spot). Was good to to talk with ya again ;) ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 00:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) LBP wiki I'm assembling a few people for the lbp wiki and your my best man for it my wish list ATM *you *BBP09 *possible other ps3 users You in-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 00:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll respect your opinion I voted strong support all the cod editors oppose. Concerning your question on Thompson.you put the "used" placement it's supposed to be factions-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 01:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC). You forgot a few the K98 needs one I just dunno where the bf1942 German flag is and I think we need some help with the spetsnaz weapons for special forces on bf2-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 02:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well it's only me now.free edits here I come thinking about getting battlefield 1942 on pc.-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 02:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well time to try and get user of the month(0% chance of getting.) but I will try.-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 02:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Testing something http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110212025946/haruhi/images/6/66/Sos-brigade.svg just a test-Rika * satako - Nano20px 12:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) YouTube videos Yeah, they look good. Certainly an interesting concept - 19:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Let's rock n' roll Let's rock n roll in RDR you up bro.let's kick some ass.-Rika * satako - Nano20px 22:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry. If my grammar is crap and my ideas are crap. ''Zephalian 02:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Why should Yuri be pissed about grammar!? Only perfectionists and onlookers give a crap. The G- , 03:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aye. Pretty darn funny... - 11:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Navbox issues Erm, no. It's probably just a temporary glitch. Could you screenshot it perhaps and send it to me? - 00:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, definitely not seeing that. I'd imagine it'll resolve itself in a few hours, these things seem to have a habit of doing that. As for Ambush, it's now much better written, well done. - 00:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) YURI!!!!!! Why u no good at job also I'll be watching more deranged animes also broseph what's the Johnson LMG stats can't find them.-Rika * satako - Nano20px 06:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Why you no kill scrubs also the weirdest thing happen to me. I was playing nam and a Huey crashed into a tank destroying it I dunno what happen.-Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 20:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Cutting Room Floor :Yes, I do. I visit a lot but rarely ever edit. Once I get my laptop I'll probably be editing a lot more over there. =) JPanzerj 19:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Recommend? Hey mate, I saw your fail on YouTube with RO2 and what not and with the debt cause by this new PC, I got to make some choices if I don't get bankrupted by these blasting games coming right on the door of this Fall. Would you recommend me Red Orchestra 2? I've been looking at it, and I'm thinking on getting it by December. What do you say about it? This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :LOL I see....as I found the GeForce 7800 GTX the minimum card, could be you were using a low card or low graphics for graphic/performance ratio. Either way, do you find Arma on steroids bad? I still didn't figure out what games I'm going to invest (without counting BF3, got that pre-order already). Would you find another realistic shooter better than RO2, or even a better choice of the upcoming games? ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Haha, thanks Omnicube1 00:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hopefully they don't since it looks like a repeat of the Soviet-Afghan War where we're providing support for the rebels and they might turn right around and bite back. Once Libya is completely secured by the rebels, we should butt out. I think a new, improved Libya will take time to take shape since they're going to have to rebuild the government from scratch after being ruled under a dictatorship for nearly 50 years. Omnicube1 00:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It's time we looked at George Washington's neutrality proclamation and say, "Hey, this isn't a bad idea." Omnicube1 00:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Hey Hey Not too shabby man. Have you seen the new Gundam AGE series? It's so obvious its target audience is children. I guess we'll just have to wait for the series after :P. You getting BF3?TallgeeseIII 01:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It just started airing in Japan so no translation. But if you want to watch it, all I'm gonna say is you're gonna be in for a children's story. Universal Century did get Gundam Unicorn as a reboot in case you didn't know. They did restart Wing as a novel series though. Hopefully they animate it in full HD with Mark Hildreth as Heero. Btw, what's your BC2 name. I got a new account :) -- TallgeeseIII 01:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah that's right. I forgot. So you're getting BF3 for the PS3? -- TallgeeseIII 01:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) And I, you I'll talk about the first couple things that come to mind... The return of PGB and the upcoming release of BF3. Thoughts? :D - CoD addict (talk) 01:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Personally, I always liked PGB because he was one of the first users to be friendly with me after I joined CoD wiki. However, I saw that from some of the things he did he definitely deserved a block. But there was some shady shit going on at the Wikia helper end of things regarding their treatment of PGB. : Anyway, I didn't get to play the Alpha, but I'm glad you got to. I have BC2 on Xbox but now I am building a gaming PC to play BF3 and Crysis on. I'm not sure why but I have always prefered the PC gaming community. - CoD addict (talk) 01:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah. I've had an underpowered PC for years now so I figured it was time to build a tank. :) Well, I'm off to sleep, lol. - CoD addict (talk) 02:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Apologies 2 Im sorry bout my nominations. ''Zephalian 07:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Font The font in the logo? I can't remember what it is or where it's from, but if you give me a few hours I can track it down for you - 13:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :The font in the logo is called Bebas - 17:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS It was close at times, the closest I remember, but your RfA has passed 7-5, welcome to the admin team. I'll get onto upgrading you ASAP - 13:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I believe the official thing to use is this: - 16:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC)}} Close, but deserved all the same. Well done for remembering Pete, completely forgot about the medal-thing - 16:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Bloody good job. Well deserved mate. JPanzerj 16:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No worries. You were by far the best candidate for the job, and frankly I struggle to think why anyone here for a good length of time would not support ya. Now remember, don't go blocking the guys who opposed ya... - 17:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It's so sad to see Yuri leave. To be with the big guns, the kings of the world, the most powerful men ever. Goodbye Yuri. Note: Before you say Yuri isn't leaving, he's still there, blahblahblah! It's a joke, I was referring to Yuri leaving the civilianship of the BF Wiki and becoming one of the Senators (I meant Admins). So don't block me Yuri, this was just a nice joke that offended nobody. Now Yuri is admin of three (or two, I'm sure it's three) wikis, WELL DONE BRO! This is the 3rd Rangers, over Copy, we are now directing orders, over Navboxes Are you still seeing that double-hide problem on Navbox templates? I've started seeing it this afternoon... - 17:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why, what else is going wrong? - 20:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you screenshot it again? - 21:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I know different browsers display things like the buttons differently - I think IE has them square if I remember rightly. Have you changed browsers recently? If not, then like the other things, I can't explain it... - 13:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay you got admin You sir deserve a cookie and something else ATM. Also M1 garand got it, spray and pray But let me get a video for that tomorrow- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 20:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: I dunno. Nothing in the logs about him... - 21:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: lol Thanks for clearing that up. This is the 3rd Rangers, over. Copy, we are now directing orders, over. Re: Licensing Is there a specific image that I didn't license? Because I do remember to license my images. h2seasprite(Talk) 20:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : That's odd, as I have the image details open and it says Public Domain with the source being myself h2seasprite(Talk) 20:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :: My mistake then, I'll be sure to double check next time. h2seasprite(Talk) 21:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ahhh, I used that, so there's the problem. Thanks for the solution, Comrade-Admin :P h2seasprite(Talk) 17:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RDR. You up broseph. - Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 21:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll be editing the the pissy retarded map- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 21:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Great wall I did the great wall I did that thing on in 25 edits all the bases and commander resources. I deserve a RDR game.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 22:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Deserved Wow, im gone for a day and your an admin!? congratulations, you really deserve this. Zephalian 06:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Congrats. May you ban many a troll! --Sp3cSprechen 18:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) YURI!!!! WHATS YO AVATAR MEAN BROHEMIUZ MAXIMUS- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 11:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok that's interesting bro- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 20:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna go ahead a leave the naming and licencing to you, k buddy you seem to know how to do it good ps them palm trees are sexy as hell FluoexetinePatch 19:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Anime Well I have 18 hours before that damn episode of higurashi comes out so don't expect me to edit a lot.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 21:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: That was my April Fool's joke. I just changed the guns to the ones that were in the game (L115 became the M98B, RPD became the PKP, RPG-16 became FGM148) Also, next friday. You, me & Tywin. 3 cans of Coke. BF3 beta. Self-explanatory. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Kewl Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Im honest to God when i say this: what are you talking about? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 22:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I meant no offense. Sorry. I just think MW3 is going to be a wee better. If you have the audacity to ban me for my opinion do so now/\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 22:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) User page Yes it could. You could be British... - 21:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :You learn quickly... - 05:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Best OST What is it IYO I think it's. Crysis 2.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 22:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Me So Horny Me love you long time. Me sucky sucky. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4R8GDlV8rc No. Full Metal Jacket. RE: Tae Staff member in two days!? This is one of the greatest feats in history of Wikia Gaming. Be cooler if someone did it in one minute day. 3RDRANGER 02:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia hired in the course of two days, he must have a great resume. 3RDRANGER 02:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) So Wikia hires anyone who bothers to go Wikia HQ? FORGET IT, IT WASN'T A FEAT, F**K THAT! He could have went there with a great resume. 3RDRANGER 02:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Plat the PPSH-41. What a bitch I demand a victory banner for me. Also 700 kills M1A1 Thompson almost there.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 04:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Er There's something wrong with the coding thing 04:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Sorry I shouldn't of done that. i was rewriting it though Zephalian 04:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool Considering the fact these templates are just implemented Zephalian 04:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: You say you can still see the thread? Could you screenshot it for me and Pete? - 22:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :No matter. I was just interested, having not actually seen it myself - 22:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Authenticate something I need you to find a Zippo in bf:v for me there's a article and I need to comfirm this- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 10:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Also is my sig to big-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Yuri! How have you been? Shotrocket6 01:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've been pretty well, actually. How goes the editing on this end of the spectrum? Shotrocket6 01:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I haven't heard of that. Was it a community suggestion? If it's to benefit smaller gaming wikis, then I could sure use it on Crysis Wiki. Shotrocket6 09:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: It's pretty good. A few frame issues, mostly a bunch of white flickers, but it's almost full quality, and is truly amazing. If you're stuck, try under "Latest", and then select "Latest Content" or "A-C". I think that's where it is. It disappeared from my PS Store after I downloaded it. - 19:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. The US PS Store may be different. Just keep on trying it, and you'll find it. It took me several tries to find it. - 19:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Our plan For world domination Our plans for total control of our company of prodigys *the Brohimeus Maximus. leader *Haruhi suzumiya *the prodigy *broseph In three days we feast in HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Possible good news. We may not have A good classical Russia American war after all http://battlefieldo.com/bf3-map-list-beta-files/ . Although not official and pulled from the games files. it may have a good light on this damned game. Look at the weapon page anything familiar-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 00:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC)this Well I can guess *EU **L96A1 would be good for a EU recon(although it's likely not default) **FAMAS would be a candidate alongside the L85A2 for the EU **The L85A2 would be a good AR as a EU assault or carbine like in bf2 **HK53 is a maybe a engineer Or tier unlock **mg36 is posible EU support. Chinas a maybe not enough weapons. Although they could add more weapons. I'll see what my friend thinks.-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield cat company 2 thumb|300px|right Fina-fucking-ly... ...I have a remedy for my PS3 after 8 months of little/no gameplay. Just bought a GAME UK bundle with FIFA12, LittleBigPlanet2 and Gran Turismo 5, AND a 320Gb console for £249.99 (where the price of the 320GB console is 229.99 GBP). Bargain... - 11:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mmm... Sorry for not putting my edit describing the name of Bad Company 2 ''in ''italics. :P Can it run crysis? Im downloading crysis ATM. 1075 mins to go-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 07:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: My Intro Thanks Yuri! Peace! And may your day be fruitful! PS: What's TMI mean? I don't know that much 1337. 01:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if the intro was too long for you and any other wikians. What kind of avatar are you talking about? (gives a smug grin) 01:54, October 7, 2011 (UTC) How about a picture of the dinosaur from the Thunder Run trailer? 02:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I keep trying to upload the picture, but the computer can't find the file. I'll try again tomorrow. 23:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I did it! Thanks! 13:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Might stop using the dino avatar soon. Thanks for teaching me how to upload pics. I'll do it sometime this week. Thanks for the opportunity! 01:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Comment Alright, sorry. - Charcoal121 I Have Apologized! I have apologized to this guy after reading your message on my talk page. 13:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) PLR Then what explains the Caspian Border engagements, and from what i heard the PLR are planning an attack on NYC Zephalian 02:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:???? I saw in a blog post you explained the bF2 story well kind of, then you add your own theory of how the PLR risen to power: One if the Spertsnaz are fighting the PLR, then why are they fuighting the USMC? If it's mainly PLR then how come the Caspian Border is us vs ru? Zephalian 02:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Broski How's fallout new vgas-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' *09:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Bought it first response to nightstalker or WTF that thing is "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT (3X) WTF is that gay ass POS" -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' Isn't that a bit harsh To block someone for that-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 00:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Big Mistake Well, I was getting a bit too emotional when I saw PGB writing some message on Heatedpete's talk page saying he was better than me and Pete and I quickly knew that was bullcrap behaviour from a bully. He can't just say that because he's the boss and he can take over my Wikian life like a dictator. So I randomly decide that justice must be done so I get pissed and decide to write it and then delete it after a week or so. But when you deleted it, I was pissed and took a walk (watch some YouTube vids about BF3 actually) and then come back and thought of locking my user page, but it proved fruitless and thought: "Fine, PGB can do all he wants, but I'll ignore him anyway." So, I'll now be leaving PGB alone and need to ask you one question. What does "TMOI" mean? I'm not sure if it's 1337 or an acronym for a username. 01:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Never heard of him. He must hate BC2 a lot. I'm not sure he's my type of friend, don't think we might get along well. 01:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) OUCH! That's got to hurt! But he put the pain on himself probably, so I got no remorse for him! 02:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Something tells me that 3rdranger, nor HeatedPete can take a joke. It was actually relatively peaceful until 3rdranger decided to break the rules Heatedpete had told him to follow. Just having some fun. Lighten Up. Well... I'm selling fucks. 2 bucks a pop. Troll'd? I was sleeping at that hour lol. Even if it would be the last thing I'd do, if I was going to vandalize and say who I was, I'd rather make it with balls and leave my sig. Oh well, it's a troll. For the record, IP Chicken states that my first IP digitals are 89.153, so it definetly wasn't me or from Portugal :P Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 10:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I presonally think we should take a look if it's any user's IP, I dunno. My user page got vandalized as well yesterday by a . Good thing I had rollback abilities before he'd do anything more >.< Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 10:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Who gives you the right to delete the page i created? Input needed Input needed here - 17:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Thanks' Thank you for editing the montes article. I kept having problems editing it. Let me add you man. I got a PS3. RE: It is a fact that it could be made a redirect from the in-game name, it'd be more accurate and less doubtful, but if it was discussed before, I don't find a need of opening it again ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 21:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I see what you did there. I'm kind of a "fighter aircraft expert" and that kind of left me intrigued, but it does sound good from your point of view. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 21:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Since when? I didn't see the box saying "Blocked" near the IP Number. 00:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi I've had a few drinks, so this might not make much sense! I donft mind the navbar but i don't like the 'On The Wiki' bit, we can't change that though - can we?. Otherwise OK - 01:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, I had a little bit too much last night - feeling awful this morning! In that case, I guess the navbar will have to do. It's a bit annoying not being at least able to edit, if not remove, the 'On The Wiki' but. Still, what can we do... - 11:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Well You know A Chicken Sandwich user, well can you tell him "something" i gave him some tips but it seems he dosen't listen to it Zephalian 07:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: So you can now record videos on PS3 or pc if so I'll watch them no matter each-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 02:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Am I doing alright in FO:NV I think I'm doing bad I mainly rely on the service rifle and grenade launcher. My karma is exemplar Also I think I screwed up with my reputation So far my rep with factions. Caesar legion: vilified Freeside: neutral Goodsprings: liked NCR: mixed Novac: loved Powder gangers: hated. -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 03:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vid Doesn't sound too bad. Sound quality is slightly (very slightly) iffy, but then I am picky (and a sound mixer). - 22:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Montes I edited Montes yesterday. You could check if you want. u wanna join my chat? Refractor Video Hey !, i saw your new video about Refractor engine history, well my question was if it was meant it should be embedded in the article !? Maxwell123 11:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You wanna chat? Lets chat Ok PEACE!! ok. Theres rules and i cant break them. You took off comments? Very true indeed. Theres a whole debate on these two series. Possible sockpuppet I noticed that there was a two users named Callofduty4SF and Callofduty4EF, which I thought might have been back up accounts for CallofDuty4, but some research on the CodWiki proved otherwise. What caught my eye, though, was that EF was permabanned for being a possible sockpuppet of SF. They haven't done anything bad, just a heads up. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 22:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : They are not linked to Callofduty4 in any way [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] '''Sadness' Indycar driver Dan wheldon died today in a crash during the final race in the Indycar season. PS: The way he died is terrible. Why do good people always have to die?! Quick question: How come you keep saying bad things about my comments? First you dont wanna play with me just because you like all the DLC Bad Company 2 maps, which i think is pretty stupid. Now you sayin stuff like "Oh completely irrelavant'' " Oh a game isnt a good representation". WTF! You mad judgeful man. Cut it out. Its getting me pissed. Just because i post a comment or blog post doesnt mean you could just delete it. Like my blog post about MW3 and BF3. Deleted it. You acting like im saying stuff about you. Overall, cut it out. Ok. I have no problem with that. Just knock it off with those replys. We good bro? Sure. So we cool? Brohhemius maximus How are you bro -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Mr house complete Next is NCR, then Caesar then hardcore NCR.-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 10:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Why-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' Rem: M16/ I changed the grapichs quality to maximum on BF2, then i taked some relevant screens showing aiming reload, and rest position, well i quess they are alright ? Maxwell123 19:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield 3 campaign Do you know any new details about the Battlefield 3 campaign? PS: Just to make sure, im not saying i like the campaign better than the multiplayer. Just wanna know the details.USMC Lance 02:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Dang too bad. Guess we have to play the game to find out.USMC Lance 02:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Tips? I think I got a good start I have high karma a standard relation with both legion and NCR(higher then legion) and have Boone and was gonna get Veronica as a companion I could use some tips.-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 15:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Tell me what you think of my updated collage for the Global War of 2014? Zephalian 03:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The New York Level is just amazing Zephalian 03:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield 3 Are you getting Battlefield 3 for PS3 or PC? PS: Just asking.USMC Lance 03:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Me to. USMC Lance 03:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) '' Ahmedrulz '' 22:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) lol that was abit harsh :( WTF WAS THAT OMGWTF WAS THAT GAY ASS PIECE OF SHIT-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 04:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Happy birthday to the '''ground!!!' Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 09:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) M82 You like the new stuff i added to the page, an 3D model short video is great ! Maxwell123 09:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you notice it ? Maxwell123 22:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i tried to add animations but it dosnt seems to work here to, i think we need to have the soldier loaded and drag and drop the weapon bundlemesh & animation. however there the website write following: "BfMeshView also supports file drag and drop for all supported file types. To play back BF2 animations, first load the skinnedmesh, then drag and drop the respective skeleton file onto the BfMeshView window, then drag and drop the animation file." http://www.bytehazard.com/bfstuff/bfmeshview/ Maxwell123 22:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yea so far i think so, dosnt you agree that if we find it out we can make quick videos to show reload animations then maybe past them in the sub-sections? btw this picture maybe can explain all together. http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/9194/scoped.png Maxwell123 22:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe we should consider try out BF2Editor, if you did before its ok. I know there is BF2 reload animations videos on youtube so doing this shouldt be impossible - we just need to find the right way. Maxwell123 22:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I didnt i did some research on google to try find an guide doing so, i seached bundlesmesh on google pictures an find that one as exsample. Since it looks like that software dosnt have any problems loading all files at once maybe we should try it ? Maxwell123 22:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Was the file size low/installing easy ? Maxwell123 22:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) So since im running vista i cant run it, perhaps you may give it an try again if you really want. Maxwell123 22:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Take an more closer look at the picture above, i shows an animation section, then soldier is loaded from one tab, another to the left bar... try load the soldier. Maxwell123 22:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Loading the soldier and holding weapon then can reload ? Maxwell123 23:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Impresive ! maybe fraps. Take an printscreen so i can see, its late midnight here so i may go to sleep. Maxwell123 23:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Upload an quick printscreen before i go to sleep pliz Maxwell123 23:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice, in summary maybe you can try capture a test try video then upload it to your channel - tips try capture in 1 person and 3 person, you can choose it. we can continue discussing this subject more tomorrow after im finished school. Maxwell123 23:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I did make an own animation tab in infobox/weapon - check out M16 on battlefield 2 sub-section Maxwell123 06:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation What did A Chicken Sandwich confirm your beliefs (bf3 campaign)?: Tell me lol P.S Enemy Hamburger incoming 10:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC)]] Advice plz... Hey, I've been thinking a bit on making a run for a RfA, with BF3 coming and what not. What would be your opinion about it? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 16:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for telling up your opinion. My first thought is that although I do edit in pages and I go for search for wrong categories and what not whenever I can, I get to feel that it could look a bit more promising on mainspace. But yeah, I agree Max could have access to more rights, not even if he was just a TU (although he seems capable to be admin). Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 17:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Honestly, Maxwell needs to go through TU before adminship. While he is a very capable user, it'd be double standards to let him jump the gun and get admin flags before Pedro or existing TUs. Not that I think he'd be a bad admin. - 20:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) BF2Edior I finaly managed to find out how to load weapons & animations, one question how do i move the camera and move the third person view more center placed then to the sides i want to upload 3 persons HUD. Maxwell123 15:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Rem: so stright ask him for the purpose only ? Maxwell123 19:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Arent that types of things basically voted for ? IMO its an bit wierd to ask people stright out you know... Maxwell123 19:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) There is currently somone requesting me as TU, probably posted recenctly - lets see how he responce on the comment, if not i may post then. Maxwell123 19:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: I almost pissed myself laughing... - 21:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) B-52 thumb|| Statistics Everyone love stats right ? take an printscreen of the admin dashboard quickstats table and post it over your latest blog post about views ! Maxwell123 19:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Made a bit of a naming mistake Could you rename File:File-BF3 Type 88 ICON.png to File:BF3 Type 88 ICON.png please? --Smuff[[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie]]] 22:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: He was a friend on the cod wiki( when it wasn't ran by assholes-''SOS団 brigade'' 05:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meet I meet him at COD Wiki It was nice to see another Haruhi Fan Jeremy14 00:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Co op? You wanna do some co-op-''SOS団 brigade'' 01:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hell no i hate that map. I was thinking of op exodus and hit and run-''SOS団 brigade'' Hey You need to get on Battlelog. We'll be able to plan matches easier without having to be on the PS3 at the same time. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 02:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You have to use your old password, the one you had when you made the EA account. You can't use your current PSN password, that's for sure, since, if you remember the PSN outage back in April, everyone had to change their password. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 11:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat problems Everytime I log into chat, I get the message saying I'm logged in from another browser, so the one on chat gets disabled and I cannot send messages, yet I can receive them. It might be user error on my part, but do you have any possible solutions? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] Hey. Please, dont delete that little bf3 saving icon. It took couple hours 4 me to rip it out the game and get into png animation. THx. RE: hehe. I'm trying to find my beastly ownages of many people this morning: *Damavand Peak (Win) - 4k+ score, 21-12 *Op. Firestorm (win) - MVP, 2k+ score. They didn't get past the second base... *Op. Firestorm (debateable loss) - 3k+ score, MVP, several M-Com arms, but we lost after a guy glitched into the shelving by M-Com A on the last base. No-one could kill him, but he could always disarm the charge... I thought today was pretty good. Except for that TSAH-ZA guy dim-wittted, personal-playing recon. He pissed me off. Was beside nearly every M-Com that my team had armed, for absolutely ages, but never disarmed them, nor armed anything when attacking... - 13:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat You wanna chat Yuri? USMC Lance 15:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Iran I know absolutely nothing about Iran. Apart from what I hear on the news, which is never useful and never positive/neutral. Counting myself out for this job... - 21:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Video Walkthroughs Hi Yuri, I'm currently in the middle of making high quality video walkthroughs for BF3 and was hoping that they may be considered for use in the mainspace. They are full walkthroughs that double as achievement guides with clickable links to skip the intros or to skip right to where the achievements start. I started putting them in the mainspace but was quickly stopped by Pedro who then led me to the Video Policy page (which I didn't know existed :P). I'd obviously rather go through the proper steps now that I know there are rules and was hoping you may help me with that. Thanks in advance for your help! Trendkillv01 20:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the quick response Yuri, I'll wait to hear from Pete on the final decision then. :P Trendkillv01 21:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Maybe later this week co-op plod I want the sg553-''SOS団 brigade 21:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Just unlocked KH2002 I'll try and get some points for the MP7 K. Also PLR soldier is actually someone I knew.-''SOS団 brigade'' Freecorder 4 I got bf3 on ps3 since my computer cant handle bf3 even at the lowest settnings possible. I will suggest you record some weapon sounds using an audio recorder named "Freecorder 4". il send you the link - http://download.cnet.com/Freecorder/3000-2071_4-75286115.html?tag=mncol;1 The question is you own bf3 on ps3 or pc ? Maxwell123 15:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Vids Just a thought, I'm getting ready to render a couple new videos. Would you guys like me to add a BF3 Wiki title card and bookend? Don't know if that's a normality or not, but would be happy to do it. Thanks, Trendkillv01 17:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible changes to Infobox/level Check the second section of my SB. I was thinking about having a video section within the map infobox to match it with the trailer infobox and the weapon infobox. Any thoughts? - 21:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : My first attempt at coding. Must stop doing that now and finish maths coursework in for tomorrow... - 22:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Good game Good game broski. got stealth for the scout chauffeur.-''SOS団 brigade'' 00:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) IRL Trivia - surnames of BF3 characters. Is putting the correct version of a surname as trivia considered IRL trivia? See: Faruk Al-Bashir / Hamid Al-Zakir. '' PLR Soldier '' 02:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll wait, Sorry i kept posting them up, I am new here and just trying to help the community is all. I was a little confused as why they were getting removed, haha. :3 Shodredux 19:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I understand, could you assist in provide me with information on what's needed in order for a informational video to be put up on the battlefield play4free wiki? Btw, I noticed my M14 EBR video is up here as well. Not saying I want the video removed or anything, but just to avoid further problems with rules is all. Shodredux 20:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hawkins trivia edit Wouldn't it still be worth mentioning that Jennifer Hawkins has the same last name as Brad? And that they play the same role. I'm not insinuating that they're siblings or anything, and i'm not really saying there is a connection. Battlefield could have just taken the name and the role from Medal of Honor. Could be an easter egg. I don't know it's up to you if it should be mentioned or not... P.S. I didn't notice you took that piece of trivia out, and wrote something just like this on Brad Hawkins page on MOH Wiki. Don't get mad, i'm not trying to be so hard headed here. I will go and take that off of his page if you want.Avinator5712 03:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: RU Fair enough, but it's still lazy. There's no reason why 'Russia' shouldn't be preferred over 'RU' - 16:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I found a very interesting rumour... lets just say 2017 Zephalian 21:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Rank Guess whats my rank in BF3?USMC Lance 23:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just needed to tell you that the Caspian Border page got vandalised and it wont let me revert the changes. Pancake301 Nevermind it got fixed I promoted you in BF FAN FICTION WIKI and by the way dont delete the BF4 Page its legit. Zephalian 03:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 32 man! AWESOME!!!!!!USMC Lance 06:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm doing a legion walkthrough. So for the lulz I named my character haruhi suzumiya (you should know why I did this by now) after the SOS brigade and your right everyone hates you-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 08:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you like codwaw Because from what I see YOu like it '' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 02:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Two examples of tough games *Longest match I've played to date... - Kharg Island Rush, Victory, 41-20, 7k Score. Basically held the entire team together, destroyed three M-Coms (both at base 3 and one at base 4) and reduced to rubble the entire map. We struggled through bases one and two, but after that we stormed through and destroyed the entire map with an abundance of US-paid firepower... *Funniest game I've ever played - Op. Metro Rush, Victory, 29-14, 4k score. Ended up getting 7 of those kills using the EOD bot, which, may I add, is the funniest thing to use, because NO-ONE knows it can kill, and it's an utter pig to control. Only stopped my streak because I was laughing too hard at EVERY player simply stopping at one point to watch the bot charge the US lines, before an SMAW strikes it into Oblivion... - 21:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) LBP or Rdr later. You wanna do a little lbp or RDR?-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 20:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Racist? Check this. This is quite innapropriate to use Americans as scapegoat. What will we (or you) do? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 15:36, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Epic Ninja! Oi, i was about to licence them anyway Zephalian 03:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I lost my touch yeah i know you said on my talk page as if i just joined like in July Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 05:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) PS the funny thing is that they didnt sign their signature so would n't get in trouble.USMC Lance 05:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I think it was Pineneedle43 because i said that he copied Zeph for the What DLC you want? Blog Post. '' RE: A full-time Medic getting 68 kills on first day? Only with this gun. It's a hell of a beast, amazing how it is underused (at least on PC, didn't see ''any guy with it yet). Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 09:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : The underatings of the co-op during the reviews of IGN and Gamespot '''could' be the reason, but what is a bit rage-enducing is that you got to be a DICE employee to have the 12x scope. Not that it is 100% useful for the KH, but WTF?! Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 16:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You sir Damn dude im impressed with you in BF3. You sir are truly a beast-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 10:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Im just sayin' bro he called me a jackass for no reason. USMC Lance 17:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. No need to be mad man. I'll stop. Fine. USMC Lance 17:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) G11 thx for telling those smart asses i just think if theres a cool weapon i want it O. M. G. 16k points from awards?! Kudos to you mate, nicely done. But what exactly happened on the second one, the Russians fell asleep in the base? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 10:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Montes It would make more sense to add his pre-alpha character model photo in a gallery and to put his final product model as his main picture. USMC Lance 20:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) DAMN! Then forget it..... Maybe i'll search for one or something. idk.USMC Lance 21:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) SgtDerekFrostW 09:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ime being bullied by that cod4 guy and he says i aint got anoff edits Your (mini) rant against lack of people following policies I do too. Except my lack of a properly working right arm is restricting my ability to act upon them, or do anything - even Minecraft... - 16:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) BC2 Is BC2 worth getting? I do pretty good in BF3 for someone who just started playing the series. My KD is 1.17, and my win-loss is alright. Also, you should add me on PSN, my ID is the same as my user name. Charcoal121 02:20, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the advice. Charcoal121 03:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes and Userboxes Yuri, how do you add pictures to Infoboxes and Userboxes.?USMC Lance 23:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Campaign Section in BF3 needs heavy revision! As the headline say, the section needs the be revisied. It only contains when lvls were first hinted and somewhat of how they playout. Get to some registered users to help man! awyman13 03:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) We Finally did it people. Someone wrote the first part of the campaign summary, which gave me a basis to work with. I edited it and rearranged things and after the " the expolsion killed some 80,000, I wrote the rest of the summary from scratch. Finally man. I've edited alot of that page come to thing of it. I added all the summaries for co-op missions, i made all those sections and improved things in the Downloadable Content, i also made glitches and bugs for the game and the PSN owners vs EA lawsuit plus little things in multiplayer. Tell me what you think and you can check my contributions if you dont believe me. Maybe i can finally get an award. awyman13 00:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Offtopic4lyfe So many things, to throw on the ground, like this, that, and that, and maybe even this! Charcoal121 20:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Guess what :) I got RO1 as well. Was looking on the reviews for RO2 and as the vets criticized kind of a bit, I gave Ostfront a shot on Black Friday. 'God, never tried something that awesome for so long. First try stuck myself on the trenches on a Hamomag in Bezerina (kind of like you did ^^), but the learning curve is quite steep; lovin' it though. So, do you still play it? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Check this Here, at USMC Lance's last comment. Hate to show it up, but this is a clear conduct misbehaviour. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 01:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you log on into Battlelog with the PS3? *FULL DETAILS* RBA will take over AMERICA!!!! 01:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Gimme a link for it please. RBA will take over AMERICA!!!! 01:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It seys "EA classic screen name persona." WTF!RBA will take over AMERICA!!!! 01:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Theres no console persona option. Awww Can i at least put the part "We are missing content, start editing this page or i'll find someone who can!" Try to make funny things though... CAN I PLEASE DO IT!? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'''Talk]]) 07:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for awarding man ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 21:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, TallgeeseIII here. found you on Battlelog and sent a request. My name there is NoctyrneSAGA just to clear up any confusion. :) --TallgeeseIII 04:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) If you bother to do some research or actualy play the game you would see that CTF, Co-Op and TDM gameplay modes do exist in multiplayer BF1942 servers. From the Official EA Battlefield 1942 website " '''Unlimited Action.'Three multiplayer modes -- Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, and Conquest -- as well as a robust single player experience." http://games.ea.com/official/battlefield/1942/us/features.jsp?state=100010 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av2MnP42Ct0 (CTF Gameplay) Please do your research next time Thanks 06:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC)65.82.186.232 Easter Egg Section on Wake Island 2014 I know the easter eggs where already mentioned in the trivia. I was about to delete them from the trivia until you removed easter eggs. Im going to restore it and remove it from the trivia. awyman13 22:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) TEAM DEATHMATCH!!! oH yEAH, like how i asked PresidentEden right??? to be a tu.... Yeah like you said on PSN they both suck... but Squad Conquest would be great Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 01:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah 50 tickets each. or 30 Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 01:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 1943 Wanna play BF1943 with me sometime? It was just put up for free downloadable content on PSN store, and I was just wandering if you wanted to squad up with me sometime. :) Charcoal121 22:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, On the Engineer page (http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Engineer) as well as other class-related pages, there is a table entitled "Kits and classes of the Battlefield series". The Anti-Tank class is missing in Battlefield 1942. This class came with rocket launcher, pistol, grenade and knife. Best regards, 22:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Cédric Rebalance of B2K weapons What weapons need nerfs? Slopijoe 06:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ... That guy you sent me to troll, killacam, sent me a friend request, but he then deleted it. I got a great idea, let's troll Lance. SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN, RIGHT? Charcoal121 18:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wordmark Hi Yuri. Great job on the logo! The font I used to add "WIKI" to the game's official logo to make the current wiki logo is Bebas, and it has the style of "A" that you want. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :If the problem is trying to apply the same effects (color, gradient, shadow, etc.) to things on separate layers, here is what I would do (you may have already done the first couple things): :*First, adjust the font size of the Bebas A so that it matches the size (height) of the other letters :*Delete the original A and insert enough empty space so that the Bebas A fits with the same spacing as the other letters :*Save it as .png using any random name :*Open that .png, so now you have all the letters on the same layer :*Select all and copy, then paste onto your original image :*Copy the layer effects of the original BATTLEFIELD and apply them to this new single layer :*Then just move it until it's in the same position as the original BATTLEFIELD and delete (or just disable) that old layer :Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't forget that in the official Battlefield logo, the A's cross bar also doesn't align with the F and E. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: LOL Do I? Nope. I was testing CSS colours, forgot whether black was #FFFFFF or #000000, then tested imports, then had to leave abruptly. Your name was the first one in Recent Changes I saw, so I used it. Umad? 00:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) An old subject Sorry to bring this up, but I was looking at your talk page on the Cod Wiki, and I saw that the last message was from the 23 of Feburary (Which is actually my birthday). What happened? I know you and the admins there have "Irreconsiable" dissagreements, but why was the last message from that long ago? Were you banned there or something? Charcoal121 20:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) BLog Yo, get on. I'm now online. Charcoal121 23:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh, yeah, about that... Sorry for snubbing you, but shit happens, and the computer I was using was lagging periodically. Charcoal121 03:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For suggesting the new theme, appreciate it Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 04:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi YuriKaslov, I've had to (temporarily) remove the Battlefield Wiki's status as a friend/affiliate of the CoD wiki due to some hurtful comments made by users here. Because we'd like to give back the status as soon as possible, please could you make sure that sort of backstabbing doesn't happen? Thanks man. --Callofduty4 13:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you sir. Much appreciated. --Callofduty4 19:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Blog Sorry about that. My original post was about to start a flamewar anyway, I shouldn't have even put it down. I shouldn't have responded to Callofduty4 either. I still can't beleive he would do something like that. Charcoal121 18:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Believe. None of us talk smack about the BF wiki on the CoD wiki, so you have no right to talk smack about the CoD wiki on the BF wiki. --Callofduty4 18:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok.... Sorry if I slandered a wiki you go to many times. I put that in just in case anyone from that wiki might be offended by the fact that I was talking about the games's bugs and glitches. 20:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, now that was, um, I had no idea that'd be hurtful. I don't actually think therapy is necessary, they can think whatever way they want. Not like I have to care about their pet peeves and cup of teas. Sorry if I blasted the volume too much. 20:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) disgusting how is talking about gore or flamethrowers disgusting cause those were my last 2 blog posts disgusting but u already warned no need to do it twice Nice The new addition that says "BATTLEFIELD WIKI" looks excellent. Couldn't have been done better. Charcoal121 23:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::What other information would you want me to add into the videos? Like weapon damage, rate of fire, etc? ::I could add this in no problem. ::Maceron 23:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Maceron Ok will do Maceron 00:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Maceron "Bailing" Get on Battlelog, I'll tell you then. Charcoal121 06:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HEh So much for input Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 04:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Jack hammer SSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLZZZZZ SUPRISINGLY it's not better then the pissy noob sprayer - Slopijoe 23:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC)~ BL chat Sayeth that you are offline and I cannot chat with you. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] :Still no, trying Chrome. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] :Nope, still no. I think its on your end, since I just friended you and it still thinks were not friends. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] ::Nah, I'm from the US of A. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] a little gift for u Pineneedle43Pineneedle43 17:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, friend! Wanna squad up on BC2 sometime tommorrow? Charcoal121 17:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Steam Whats your steam ID again I can't find U, mine should be slopijoe-'' Slopijoe ' . 07:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Awarded Hey When you can, could you leave your thoughts on Forum:Wake Island -- Article Unification, please? It's quite a plan. --Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Flashlight One of your blog post reminded me of something. Thank you for the other month where you suggested to me not to use the flashlight. It's annoying as shit, and the Supressor is better IMO. Charcoal121 23:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) YT Have you ever seen the parody of one of the songs from Team America: World Police? You know what I mean, right? You should do one, but instead of "America, FUCK YEAH", you should put "NCR, FUCK YEAH". I know it would be a challenge inserting different slides and images into the video, but I thought it would be a neat idea. Copyright could also pose a problem. Charcoal121 01:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Are you fucking kidding me... I can't believe this, but the Fallout Wiki has been renamed "The Nukapedia"! That's a fucking crock! I'm still shocked. Charcoal121 00:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: You should get on The Vault I mean Nukapedia more often. Also, this is my reaction to that: http://farm6.staticflickr.com/5258/5509611799_82aa328735.jpg Charcoal121 01:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Battlelog Can you please be on Battlelog more? :3 Charcoal121 20:39, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ugh... Pineneedle43 needs to stop being such a dumbass, it's starting to get out of hand. Charcoal121 04:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, how are you supposed to go about deleting photos on this wiki? I added some of his, erm, more disgusting photos into the catogory "Canadites for Deletion". Charcoal121 04:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Is this allowed? This and this. Aren't these unallowed by conduct, at any chance? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 08:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No it will be deleted soon -'' slopijoe 09:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) TY For getting ride of those photos. Charcoal121 16:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The number of The beast is in YO edit count.-09:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... why did you delete that BF3 ranks Wiki page? I spent a lot of time finishing it up (it was missing the last like 45 ranks) and I find it to be quite useful. : We already have one here, what was the need of a second one? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 17:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I didn't realize that other rank page was already there. I also don't really understand how this talk page thing works. The only place I was able to find your reply was on a page that showed me the entire source code for your talk page. Blog Our conversation last evening has motivated me to make a blog. I'm not trying to start a flamewar or anything. Charcoal121 18:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Semi-retirement I'm going to be a little less active then usual. I'm gonna work on a project at an other wiki. So expect me not to edit everyday -- slopIjoenanodesu? 09:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Clan If I created a platoon in Battlelog titled "NCR", would you join it? Just wandering. Also, I think I should do more listening than talking when it comes to throwing around ideas about nerfs. Charcoal121 20:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) i will tomorrow charcoal- slopIjoenanodesu? 20:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) uhm Ichigo Mashimaro wiki im shocked by most of the stuff there is horribly out dated, so i plan to edit there or watch over it. once i adopt it ill get cooking For now im gonna be making templates and geting episodes, charecters and atleast 2 weeks of editing (no one edits it) - slopIjoenanodesu? 20:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) How do you Change a theme on wiki like color- slopIjoenanodesu? 21:08, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Someone just had a bad game... Regarding this..... Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) 14:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) EA Online Why has EA Online been lagging so bad lately? Usually, BC2 and 3 don't lag nearly as bad (Especially movement lag). Charcoal121 02:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC)